


Rote Blume

by Skywalker0800



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker0800/pseuds/Skywalker0800
Summary: Obi Wan starte auf den Blut Fleckt der sich auf dem weißen Stoff Tuch ausbreitete. Wie eine blutige Blume im Schnee. Die Stimme seiner Mutter: „ Dein Vater erlag der roten Blume und dies mein Sohn wird auch dein Schicksal sein.“ Seine Hände zitterten. Es wird sich ausbreiten. Wir die Wurzeln der Blumen die sich über seine Heimat Planeten legten und den Boden bedeckten, wird es seine Lunge zusammen schnüren und ihn das Leben nehmen. Er war zu jung um es zu verstehen doch jetzt wusste er das sein tot nicht aufzuhalten war





	Rote Blume

Die rote Blume 

Die Sonne kroch langsam in das kleine Zimmer und zeichnete wilde Muster an die weiße Wand aus Stein. Das Rauschen von Wasser durchbrach die Stille und Stimmen vom Flur sprachen laut. Es war eine Gruppe von jungen Menschen sie sprachen laut, schnell doch es war nicht zu verstehen. Ein leises Stöhnen zog durch den Raum und Obi Wan öffnete langsam seine Augen. Ein warmer Wind zog durch das Zimmer. Obi Wan setzte sich auf und fing an zu Husten. Ein leises schmerzendes Husten. Der Mann mit den grünblauen Augen blickte auf seine Hand. Blut legte sich über seine Haut. Obi Wan schluckte. Seine Hand begann zu zittern. Seit Tagen fühle er sich erschöpft. Sein Herz raste und seine verschlafenen Augen füllten sich mit Panik. Das Rauschen des Wassers war nicht mehr zu hören. In aller Eile wischte sich der Jedi das Blut von der Hand und stand langsam auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich weich an. Sein Atem rasselte in seiner Lunge. Erneut musste er Husten. Ein stechender Schmerz jagte durch ihn. Eine warme Flüssigkeit legte sich schwer über seine Finger. Blut tropfte von seinen Fingern auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster. Dunkle rote Tropfen die im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Obi Wan hörte vertraute Schritte und ein leises Summen. Schnell zog er ein Tuch aus einer Schublade unter dem Tisch und wischte sich das Blut ab. Ein schweres durchatmen und ein Versuch die Panik zu unterdrücken. Ein nasser, warmer Körper der sich gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Obi Wan umklammert das Tuch und schloss die Augen mit einem leisen: „ Guten Morgen Anakin.“ Der größer und jünger Mann legte seine Arme um Obi Wan und summte: „ Guten Morgen, Meister.“ Obi Wan drehte sich zu Anakin um und sah ihn an. Anakin lächelte und fragte: „ Wie geht es dir?“ Obi Wan grinste und antworte: „ Ich kann dir zeigen wie es mir geht“, mit den Worten begann er Anakin zu küssen, schob ihn in Richtung Bett und zog seine Finger über Anakins nasser Haut. Seine hellen Finger bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der Sonnenbräune von seinen ehemaligen Padawan. Anakin summte in den Kuss: „ Ich würde auf besser tippen.“ Obi Wan zog Anakin das dunkle lila Handtuch von den Hüften und flüsterte zwischen küssen: „ Ich weiß nicht aber es kommt mir vor als hätten wir schon seit Monaten keine Zeit mehr für uns.“ Anakin seine Hände rutschten unter die lockere, hellbraune Tunika die Obi Wan zum schlafen trug und antworte: „ Ja seit der Krieg tobt sind wir mehr damit beschäftigt nicht zu sterben.“ Obi Wan zog seine Finger durch goldene, feuchte Locken und setzte sich langsam auf Anakins Schoß. Der junge Jedi spürte Obi Wan seine Zunge die fragend über seine Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bat. Plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles pfeifen, eine Holo Nachricht. Anakin schnaufte. Obi Wan rutschte entnervt von Anakin und gab ihn das Handtuch. Er spürte wie er Husten musste und verschwand in das Bad. Anakin öffnete die Nachricht. Meister Windu sein Gesicht erschien und die Stimme des strengen Jedi Meisters sprach: „ Ritter Kenobi, Ritter Skywalker der Rat erwartet sie in einer halben Stunde im Rat.“ Die Nachricht endete und das Holobild verschwand. Anakin ließ sich auf eine Holzstuhl fallen und schnaufte. Der Rat wusste das Obi Wan beim letzten Einsatz zusammen gebrochen ist und der medizinische Druide ihn zu Ruhe geraten hatte.  
Obi Wan hielt sich am Waschbecken fest und hustete. Der weiße Marmor färbte sich mit roten sprenkeln. Der Schmerz brachte ihn zum zittern. Ein Schmerz als würde seine Lunge verbrennen. Der Geschmack von Blut lag schwer auf seiner Zunge. Ein verängstigten Blick in den Spiegel. Was war mit ihn los? Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger über seine Lippen. Das Blut fegte sich über seine blassen Finger und schimmerte im Schein des Lichts. Die Stimme von Mace war verstummt und Anakin klopfte an der Tür. Obi Wan wischte das Blut auf. Sein Herz raste vor Panik das Gefühl er hätte den Boden unter seinen Füßen verloren. Anakin klopfte erneut und sprach: „ Obi wir sollten zum Rat.“ Obi Wan atmete tief durch und antworte: „ Ich komme.“ Seine Stimme zitterte, sein Atem raste und schmerzte in seiner Lunge. Langsam öffnete er die die Tür und ging an Anakin vorbei. Anakin sah ihn nach und fragte: „ Alles in Ordnung?“ Obi Wan nickte und zog sich um. Er spürte Anakins Blick der seinen Rücken entlang zog. Der Jedi summte: „ Es ist okay Ani ich bin nur müde.“ Anakin seufzte und summte: „ Als wären wir die einzigen Jedi die der Rat zu Mission schicken kann.“ Obi Wan lächelte und murmelte: „ Der Held ohne Angst, da erwarten sie Einsatz von dir.“ Anakin grinste und erwiderte: „ Oder ist es der Unterhändler der erwartet wird“. Obi Wan lachte leise und drehte sich zu Anakin um. Der größere Jedi grinste frech und sagte : „ Lass uns gehen.“ Obi Wan nickte. Still schweigend gingen sie den fast leeren Flur zum Ratssaal entlang.  
Als sie im Rat ankamen kämpfte Obi Wan mit seinem Atem. Schwindel packte ihn und ließ ihn die Augen zusammen kneifen. Anakin stellte sich neben Obi Wan und sah sich um. All diese leeren Gesichter. Sie saßen da und schickten einen Jedi nach dem anderen in den Krieg, in den Tod. Anakin verzog sauer sein Gesicht. Er verlor Freunde, sah wie Padawan Schüler starben und sie durften nicht Mal um sie trauern. Obi Wan sah mit einem verstohlenen Blick zu Anakin. Eine kleine Berührung. Obi Wan streifte mit seinen kleinen Finger Anakins Handrücken und blickte zu Yoda. Der kleine Großmeister in seiner hellen Robe sprach: „ Der Senat in Panik ist. Der Kanzler gebeten uns hat Jedi Ritter nach Utapau zu entsenden Hmmm.“ Obi Wan nickte und unterdrückte ein aufkommenden Husten. Mace sah zu Anakin und sprach: „ Utapau ist ein neutraler Planet und seine Bewohner sind friedlich. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen das die Separatisten diesen Planeten in ihrer Gewalt bekommen.“ Yoda nickte und sagte: „ Der Senat erwähnt hat das dort gelandet eine fremde Gestalt ist.“ Mace nickte und zischte: „ Wir vermuten dass es der Sith ist der für diesen Krieg verantwortlich ist.“ Obi Wan sah zu Anakin. Seine Lunge schnürte sich zu und er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Der Husten schien ihn zu zerreißen und mit einmal verließ er den Saal. Auf zitternden Beinen schleppte er sich vor die Tür. Er hörte Anakin seine Stimme: „ Dann entsendet mich nach Utapau. Ritter Kenobi geht es noch nicht gut genug um auf eine Mission zu gehen.“ Obi Wan begann zu Husten das Blut zog sich über den Stoff des Tuchs. Obi Wan zitterte der schmerz, die Atemnot. Der Jedi krallte sich an die Tür und röchelte. Schweiß legte sich auf seine Stirn und zog an seinen Rücken runter. Der Schmerz beim ein atmen ließ ihn die Kontrolle verlieren und Tränen liefen über sein blasses Gesicht. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen ab und atmete mit schmerzen ein. Er richtete sich auf und stopfte das Tuch in seine Tasche zurück. Obi Wan betrat den Saal und sprach mit rauer Stimme: „ Ich bitte um Verzeihung, ich fühlte mich nicht gut.“Mace nickte abwertend und sagte: „ so bald ihr da werdet ihr Posten beziehen. Es dürfen keine Fehler gemacht werden. Utapau muss beschützt werden. Der Senat erachtet den Planeten als sehr wertvoll.“ Die Mitglieder nickten. Mundi sah die zwei an und sagte: „ Skywalkers 501 werden euch begleiten.“ Anakin verzog sauer sein Gesicht und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch Yoda sprach: „ Möge die Macht mit euch sein.“ Obi Wan und Anakin verneigen sich und verließen den Saal. Die große Holztür viel hinter ihnen zu und Anakin blickte zu Obi Wan. Der ältere Jedi lehnte sich an eine Säule und atmete durch. Sein kupferhaar viel in Strähnen vor seine Augen. Anakin sah sich um und fauchte sauer: „ Ich kann nicht glauben dass es ihnen egal ist wie es dir geht.“ Obi Wan schnaufte und flüsterte: „ Anakin.“ Die Luft rasselte in seiner Lunge. Eine vertraute Stimme sprach: „ Sir, wir sind zum Aufbruch bereit“. Anakin sah über seine Schulter und blickte in Rex sein Gesicht. Der Klon stand da und sah die zwei Jedi Ritter an. Obi Wan nickte und stieß sich von der Säule ab. Langsam gingen sie Rex nach. Am Flugplatz rannten Klone umher. Ein Schiff startete seine Turbinen. Anakin sah zu Obi Wan. Der Wind peitschte und mischte Laute Befehle mit dem Geräuschen des Schiffes. Langsam gingen sie an Bort. Rex und zwei weiter Klone folgte den Jedi Rittern. Die restlichen Klone starteten in kleinen Sternenjäger.  
Das Schiff landete auf Utapau.  
Anakin blickte zu Obi Wan der war in ein Gespräch mit einen Klon vertieft und zeigte ihm eine Karte von Utapau. Der Jedi hatte die stellen markiert, wo die Klone Posten beziehen sollten. Obi Wan war noch immer blass und der lange Flug im Hyperraum machte ihn zu schaffen. Anakin lächelte. Obi Wan war der einzige Jedi der das Fliegen so hasste das er lieber zu Fuß durch das Universum gegangen wäre. Obi Wan nickte, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Klons. Die Tür öffnete sich. Sofort strömte der Geruch von feuchter Erde in das Schiff. Obi Wan ging zu Anakin. Die Luft des Planten ließ Obi Husten. Der Jedi versuchte es zu unterdrücken und ging langsam aus dem Schiff. Ein langer Einheimischer mit spitzen Zähnen und grauer Haut stand in einem braunroten Gewand vor ihnen und sprach mit angenehmer Stimme: „ Willkommen.“ Die zwei Jedi verneigten sich. Obi Wan schluckte, der Geschmack von Blut. Anakin sah das Wesen an und sagte: „ Jedi Ritter Obi Wan Kenobi und ich bin Ritter Anakin Skywalker.“ Das Wesen nickte und sagte: „ Ich bin Növer Brar Quersch. Verwalter der Ebene B.“ Die zwei Jedi nickten. Wind peitschte durch die Felsen und brachten die rufe von Bogas zu ihnen. Obi Wan sah sich um. Sieben der neun Monde standen blass am Himmel. Die Klone bezogen auf dem Befehl von Rex ihre Posten. Növer sprach: „ Er befindet sich hier auf unseren Planeten. Wir sahen ihn mit einer Arme von Kampf Druiden.“ Obi Wan strich sich über seinen Bart. Anakin sah zu Növer und sagte: „ Die Evakuierung wird in den Morgenstunden beginnen. Die Klone stehen auf ihre Posten.“ Növer nickte und sagte: „ Ich werde veranlassen das ihre Männer gut versorgt werden.“ Obi Wan fragte: „ Wo kann ich Kontakt nach Coruscant aufnehmen ?“ Növer lächelte und antworte: „ In ihren Zimmer selbstverständlich. Wir haben ein Zimmer für sie vorbereitet oder ziehen sie es vor getränte Räume zu beziehen?“ Anakin lächelte und antworte: „ Ein Zimmer wird ausreichen.“ Növer nickte und sagte: „ Na dann folgen sie mir bitte. Ich werde Sorge tragen dass sie später zu essen bekommen.“ Die zwei Jedi folgten dem Wesen durch einen schmalen Höhlen Gang.  
Növer Brar stoppte vor einer Tür aus Knochen die mit Monde und Wellen verziert war. Anakin öffnete die Tür und sah sich um. Es war ein Zimmer aus Stein geschlagen. Ein großes Bett die Matratze aus Lilla und grünen Boga Federn ein hellgrauer Woll Teppich. Die Bettwäsche aus hellen Leinentuch. Ein langes, schmales Fenster. Obi Wan zog seinen Mantel aus und setzte sich auf das Bett. Seine Lunge schmerzte und ein neuer Husten Anfall kroch seinen Hals hoch. Anakin sah aus dem Fenster. Sie waren Kilometer weit oben. Der Blick nach unten. Eine Schlucht die das Meer unter ihren wie eine Pfütze aus sahen ließ. Anakin sah zu Obi und fragte: „ Geht es dir gut?“ Obi Wan nickte. Blass und sein Atem schwer. Anakin setzte sich zu ihm. Er nahm seine Hand. Zeichnete ein Muster von einer Sommersprosse zur nächsten und flüsterte: „ Ich würde den Rat am liebsten töten. Dir geht es nicht gut und sie schicken dich von einer Mission zur nächsten.“ Obi Wan zwang sich zu lächeln und lehnte seinen Kopf an Anakins Schulter. Seine Augen fielen zu und er atmete mit rasselnden Geräuschen ein. Plötzlich ging die Tür aus Boga Knochen auf und Növer Brar kam mit zwei Platten rein. Er sah die Jedi an und stellte die Platten auf einen Tisch aus Stein, neben der Tür. Anakin nickte ihn dankbar zu und sah ihn nach. Die Tür schloss sich. Anakin stupste Obi Wan an und flüsterte: „ Komm du solltest was essen.“ Der ältere Jedi öffnete die Augen und nickte träge. Langsam stand er auf. Erneut das Gefühl von Husten. Anakin ging zum Tisch und sah auf die Platten. Bratnuna. Er blickte zu Obi Wan und summte: „ Fleisch, Meister.“ Obi Wan hustete. Blut sammelte sich in seinen Mund. Der Jedi ging in das anschließende Badezimmer und spuckte in das Waschbecken aus grauen Stein. Dunkelrot rann es den Abfluss entlang. Der Jedi spülte sich den Mund. Schmerzen die ihn keuchen ließen. Sein Körper begann wieder zu zittern. Langsam kam er zurück und sah wie Anakin sich über das zweite Nuna hermachte. Obi Wan setzte sich auf einen Stein Hocker und betrachtete eine dunkel lila Jogan-Frucht. Das schlucken schmerzte ihn und der Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Anakin sah von seinen Essen auf und sprach: „ Ich denke du solltest schlafen.“ Obi Wan nickte und ging auf wackeligen Beiden zum Bett. Er zog sich schwer atmend aus und krabbelte in das Bett. Die leichte Decke bis zu seiner nackten Brust gezogen. Er schloss die Augen. Anakin sammelt die Jogan- Früchte und legte sie auf einen der Nachttische neben dem Bett. Schnell entkleidete er sich und legte sich zu Obi Wan. Der Wind trug den Geruch von Salzwasser in das Zimmer. Anakin legte seine Arme um Obi Wan und schloss seine Augen.  
Anakin wachte auf. Sein Blick auf Obi Wan. Der Mann lag ruhig atmend neben ihn. In sein Kopf spielte sich sein Traum ab. Feuer, Blut und das entsetzte Gesicht von Obi Wan. Er konnte noch immer den Geruch von Treibstoff riechen. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf den Rücken von Obi Wan und flüsterte: „ Obi“. Obi Wan öffnete die Augen und murmelte Schlaf getrunken: „ Anakin“. Er drehte sich zu Anakin um und sah ihn an. Anakin saß im Bett und sagte leise: „ Ich träume von deinem tot“. Obi Wan setzte sich auf, eine geflüsterte Antwort: „ Es war nur ein Traum“. In seinen Kopf herrschte Panik. Wusste Anakin davon. Wusste er, das er sterben wird hatte er gesehen wie er Blut spuckte. Das Licht der Monde schien blass in das Zimmer. Obi Wan setzte sich auf Anakin und legte seine Arme um ihn. Der junge Mann lehnte seine Stirn an Obi seine Brust und atmete tief ein. Obi Wan begann Anakin zu küssen und säuselte: „ Alles ist gut meine Liebe“. Anakin erwiderte den Kuss zog seine Hände über Obi Wan sein Rücken. Warme, Haut mit Narben die seinen Rücken verzierten. Obi Wan keuchte in den Kuss und ließ sich von Anakin auf die Matratze drücken. Langsame, schwere Küsse. Hände die durch glattes kupferhaar glitten. Süße Worte, Lippen die sich berührten. Anakin lächelte und begann Obi Wan vom Hals abwärts zu küssen. Der junge Jedi zog seine Zunge über Obi Wan sein Bauch. Obi Wan keuchte als er die feuchte Zunge von Anakin an seinen halb harten Schwanz spürte und verhedderte seine Finger in goldene Locken. Anakin knurrte gegen Obi Wan seine heiße Haut. Langsam setzte er sich auf Obi Wan. Die Hände des Ingwers rutschten über Anakins Haut und streichelten über die sich langsam, rhythmisch bewegenden Hüftkochen von Anakin. Leises Keuchen und gestöhnte Namen in der Stille des Zimmers. Feuchte Haut und sich treffende Blicke. Anakin keuchte: „ Sterne.“ Obi Wan zog seine Finger über angespannte Muskeln. Ein geflüstertes: „ So schön.“ Anakin legte sein Kopf in den Nacken. Spürte Obi Wan seine Berührungen. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seine Haut und ließ ihn angenehm schaudern. Obi Wan sein dunkles keuchen. Der Atem der Anakins Haut streichelte. Helle Finger die Anakins harten Schwanz neckten und ihn zum kommen brachten. Obi Wan spürte es nass, warm und klebrig über seine Finger laufen. Anakin sein Atem schnell, sein Gesicht von heller Freude gezeichnet. Seine Hüfte, sein Körper am zittern. Obi Wan kam mit deinem dunklen, rauen Stöhnen in Anakin. Zog seine kurzen Nägel in berauschender Not über Anakins nassen Rücken. Anakin sackte auf Obi Wan. Der Ingwer sucht nach Luft und streichelte Anakins Haar. Eine Vertrautheit die nur die zwei teilten. Glück in einer Zeit des Krieges. Ein verbotenes Glück was nur ihnen gehörte. Das wissen der andere würde für immer an seiner Seite bleiben. Es gab nur sie, in einer Zeit die ein alles zu stehlen schien, waren sie eins. Anakin rutschte von Obi Wan und schloss seine Augen. Er spürte Obi Wan sein Atem an seinen Ohr und eine Hand die auf seiner Brust lag. Der junge Jedi schlief ein. Obi Wan spürte wie sich seine Lunge zu schnürte. Husten, der schmerzte. Schnell ging er in das Bad. Blut füllte seinen Mund. Rann zurück in seinen Hals. Das Gefühl zu ersticken. Seine Hände verkrampften sich am Rand des Steinbeckens. Mit einem erneuten Husten spuckte er Blut aus. Das Blut verteilte sich über den grauen Stein. Auf den Boden. Rot so dunkel das es fast schwarz war. Obi Wan zitterte. Noch mehr Husten und ein Schwall von warmen, dicken Blut spritzte auf den Beckenrand, an den Wänden bildeten sich Daumenabdruck große Flecken. Das Waschbecken war von Blut überzogen. Angst stand in Obi Wan sein blasses Gesicht. Seine Lippen rot. Sein Bart verschmiert mit dunklen Blut. Der Schmerz ließ ihn krampfen. Mit einen leisen wimmern suchte er nach Luft. Atemnot, Angst. Obi Wan stand auf allen Vieren auf den Boden. Tränen die sich mit Schweiß mischten. Seine Finger zogen sich durch Blut Flecken. Seine Sicht verschwamm. Sein Herz raste. Langsam füllte sich seine Lunge mit Luft. Wie ein stechen von tausenden Nadeln und dann jagte ein Schmerz über seinen Rücken. Das Gefühl ein heißes Messer würde ihn aufschlitzen. Der Jedi keuchte und weinte. Die Angst machte ihn verrückt, mit gefühllosen Beinen zog er sich hoch und wollte schreien, wollte seine Angst in die Nacht brüllen. Wollte laut weinen und die Macht verfluchen das es nicht gerechnet war. Wollte wie ein verängstigtes Kind in sein Bett Krabbeln und schreien, um sich schlagen und brüllen: „ Ich will nicht sterben.“ Sein Herz schlug wieder im tackt und der Schmerz ließ nach. Obi Wan begann das Blut auf zu wischen. Ihn liefen noch immer die Tränen. Die Angst im Rücken. Das Wasser was über seine Hände lief färbte sich langsam von Rot zu klaren Wasser. Mit einem letzten Blick sah er sich um. Das Becken war sauber die Wand auch. Vorsichtig begann er sein Gesicht zu waschen und sein Mund zu spülen. Das klare Wasser legte sich über seine warme Zunge und ließ ihn ein kurzes Gefühl der Erleichterung spüren. Er ging zurück zum Bett. Anakin lag da, schlief mit ruhigen Atem. Obi Wan legte sich zu seinen Anakin und schloss die Augen. Er schlief ein. Eine traumlose Nacht. Am Morgen öffnete Obi Wan die Augen. Sein Com piepste und der Jedi hörte die Stimme von Rex vor der Tür. Sein Blick ging zu Anakin. Der Jedi schlief noch. Obi Wan stand auf. Sein Atem schwer in seiner Lunge. Er zog sich an und sprach: „ Anakin du musst aufstehen.“ Der junge Mann öffnete müde seine Augen und summte: „ Ja.“ Ein strecken und das leise knurren von Anakin ließ Obi Wan Lächeln. Anakin stand auf. Obi Wan verließ den Raum und sprach: „ Rex wie war die Nacht?“ Anakin hörte wie sich die Stimmen vom Raum entfernten.  
Als Anakin auf der Obersten Ebene an kam waren Klone auf großen Bogas dabei ihre Posten neu zu beziehen. Obi Wan ritt auf einer grünen Boga und führte eine Schar von Einheimischen zu verborgen Ausgängen, rief Befehle. Der Wind peitschte und schnitt mit kalten Stößen. Anakin begann damit die prächtigen Gebäude abzusuchen. Es war ein geordnetes Chaos. Plötzlich sah Anakin auf. Sein Blick zu Obi Wan. Der sah zu Anakin. Eine dunkle verdrehte Machtpräsenz. Die zwei Jedi zogen ihr Lichtschwert. Blauer schein und das monotone Summen. Obi Wan war an einem Hang der steil zur Ebene B führte. Klone umgaben ihn. Mit einem lauten Knall schleuderte Staub auf. Explosionen in der ganzen Ebene. Anakin wollte zu Obi Wan rennen. Felsen die herunter brachen. Schreie, Angst und die Sicht trübte sich durch aufschleudernden Staub und Stein Brocken. Schrille Schreie. Anakin sah wie eine Explosion die Boga von Obi Wan den Abhang her runter schleuderte. Anakin brüllte. Seine schreie gingen in dem Beben der Erde unter. Die Ebene begann einzubrechen. Klone stützten in die Tiefe. Bogas die Schrill schrien. Der Geruch von Rauch und noch mehr Explosionen. Eine Stimme die brüllte: „ Emp Granaten.“ Die Erde stürzte ein. Steine knallte mit Ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke auf Klone und Einheimischen. Anakin wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Krabbelte auf allen Vieren durch den Staub. Steine, überall schreie und lautes knallen. Feuer und Rauch. Panik er suchte Obi Wan. Blut was sich mit Erde mischte. Häuser die in sich zusammen fielen wie Karten die vom Wind zusammen brachen. Anakin zitterte. Eine Explosion nicht weit von ihn. Der junge Jedi rollte über den Boden. Risse die sich an der Steinwand hoch zogen. Schreie nach Verstärkung. Blut. Rauch der blanke Wahnsinn. Anakin stolperte zwischen Leichen, Dreck und zerquetschen Körperteilen. Die Angst um Obi Wan. Er brüllte mit rauer Stimme nach seinen Meister. Seine Hände gruben sich im Sand. Er fand sein Lichtschwert und zündete es. Vorsicht stand er auf. Seine Beine zitterten. Das Atmen schmerzte. Ein hässliches piepen in seinen Ohren. Anakin wartete durch die gefallen Klone. Der dunkle Rauch zog über den sandigen Boden. Panisch suchten seine Augen nach Obi Wan. Der Sand Sog sich mit dem Blut der Männer voll und klebte an den Stiefeln des Jedi. Der blaue Schein seines Lichtschwerts färbte den stinkenden Qualm blau. Es roch verbrannt. Vereinzelte schreie von verwundert und das leise wimmern der sterbenden wurde vom Wind davon getragen. Anakin begann zu laufen. Angst um sein Meister um seine andere Hälfte. Mit rauer Stimme schien er: „ Obi“. Seine Augen von Tränen erfüllt. Seine Stimme gebrochen. Seine Hände umklammert den Griff seines Schwertes so stark dass seine Fingerknöchel sich weiß färbten. Anakins Herz raste. Eine Hand die aus dem Rauch nach ihn griff und eine gequälten Stimme die keuchte: „helfe mir“ . Anakin sah zu dem Mann. Sein Gesicht von Blut bedeckt eine klaffende Wunde an seinem Hals. Stoßartig lief dem Klon das Blut aus dem Hals. Anakin flüsterte: „ es ist gleich vorbei“, mit den Worten bohrte er das Lichtschwert in den Mann und sah wie sein Körper erschlaffte. Wie die Angst seinen Körper verließ. Der lockige Mann stand auf . Der Gedanke an Obi Wan und das ihn das gleiche passiert war ließ ihn fast verrückt werden. Er rannte erneut durch den See von Blut und Toten. Eine helle Tunika ein Hellbrauner Mantel der sich um einen Körper gewickelt hatte. Ein Mann der über den Körper lag. Anakin begann zu zittern. Seine Sicht getrübt von Tränen. Sein Mund wollte sich öffnen doch es kam kein ton. Er kniete sich vor dem Mann und zog den Klon von Obi Wan. Seine dunkle Hose sog sich mit Blut voll. Obi Wan lag am Boden seine helle Tunika dunkel rot. Das Gesicht des Mannes blass und sein Atem kaum hörbar. Anakin legte eine zitternde Hand auf die Wange seines Meisters und flüsterte: „ Obi“. Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht. Langsam zog er den fast leblosen Körper an sich. Er streichelte Obi Wan durch das verklebte Haar. Blut, Staub und Erde. Blut lief dem Ingwer aus dem Mund. Anakin sah von dem blassen Gesicht auf. Durch den Rauch drangen Rufe und Gestalten tauchten am Horizont auf. Der Jedi wusste nicht wer sie waren. Er wusste nur das er Obi Wan um alles im Universum nicht verlieren konnte. Mit gebrochener Stimme und Angst brüllte er aus Leibeskräften: „ Hier her, bitte helft mir“. Er streichelte noch immer das Gesicht seines Meisters. Tränen fielen auf den weichen Stoff von der blutigen Tunika. Er schmeckte den Staub im Mund und flüsterte: „ Alles wird gut Obi, ich verspreche es dir“. Die Gestalten kamen näher ihre Stimmen riefen doch Anakin verstand sie nicht. Langsam zog er Obi Wan hoch und trug ihn mit zitternden Beinen zu den Gestalten. Er brüllte immer wieder: „ helft mir, helft meinem Meister. Eine Trage ich brauche Hilfe“. Tränen die eine nasse Spur auf seine vertaubten Gedicht zogen. Klone in weiß roter Rüstung trugen eine Trage herbei und brüllen: „ Überlebende“. Anakin wurde der fast leblose Körper seines Meisters aus den Armen genommen. Der lockige Jedi rannte neben der trage, hielt die blasse Hand seines Meisters. Schreie und das Beben der Erde. Der Wind peitschte über die sandige, felsige Oberfläche und zerschlug die schreie. Die Erde bebte und die Stadt die eins stolz in den Erdloch geschlagen und erbaut wurde brach in sich zusammen. Anakin sah sich um. Überall Dreck, Staub und tote. Eine dunkle Gestalt im mitten von Rauch stand auf einen Felsen. Eine große, schwarze Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen schien die Gestalt im Staub zu verschwinden. Anakin wusste das es der Sith war den sie diesen Krieg zu verdanken haben. Er wusste das es seine Aufgabe war ihn zu verfolgen, zu töten oder nach Coruscant zu bringen. Er wusste das er damit dem Krieg ein Ende setzen könnte, doch er wollte nicht von der Seite seines Meisters verschwinden. Er wollte Obi Wan nicht verlassen. Die Sorge um ihn war zu groß. Er blickte zurück zu Obi Wan. Das Schreien war Ohren betäuben. Die Angst und der Tot hing schwer in der Luft. Ein Frachter der Republik landete in Qualm und Dreck. Anakin sah sich um panisch brüllte er: „ Alle Überleben in den Transporter wir geben die Stellungen auf.“ Ein Klon wiederholte den Befehl und half Klone wie Einwohner von der Zerstören Stadt zu schaffen. Növer Brar bestand darauf nach Coruscant mit zukommen um im Senat einen Bericht ab zugeben. Die Überlebenden Einwohner wurden in einer naheliegenden Stadt gebracht. Das Schiff kam bei Nacht auf Coruscant an. Anakin wich nicht von Obi Wan seiner Seite. Der Jedi war den Flug über bewusstlos und kämpfte mit dem Atem. Immer wieder musst er beatmet werden. Anakin ging durch die Hölle von Angst gelähmt bis zu hysterischen wein Krämpfen gegen die er machtlos war. Die Angst seinen Seelenverwandten zu verlieren, die Angst das er ihn nicht mehr hören, spüren würde. Nichts hätte diese leere füllen können. Als das Schiff landete rannte er mit den Klonen Richtung Krankenflügel. Seine Anweisung in den Rat zu kommen war ihn egal. Vor dem Krankenflügel hielten ihn Medizinische Druiden auf und sagten ihn er würde nichts tun können, sie würden ihr bestes geben um ihn zu retten. Anakin sein Com schrillte erneut und der junge Jedi ging Richtung Rat. Seine Tunika blutig, Obi Wan sein Blut. Er roch nach Rauch und seine Schuhe waren voll mit Sand der durch das Blut an dem dunklen Leder klebte. Seine Hände rot und am zittern. Sein Haar verschwitzt, verklebt. Anakin hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde in seinen Ohren schlagen. Die Stimmen um ihn nur leise, dumpfe Geräusche. Das piepen in seinen Ohren mischte sich mit den schreien die er noch immer hörte. Immer wieder sah er Obi Wan vor sich, hörte das Schrillen piepen wenn der Jedi nicht mehr atmete. Die Panik kratzte in ihm und schien sich in seine Knochen zu fressen. Er roch noch immer den Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch und Blut. Der Rauch brannte noch immer in seiner Nase. Mit schweren Schriften ging er in den Ratssaal. Der Boden sauber, glänzte im Schein der Lampen. Nichts außer Stille.  
Anakin stand im Rat seine Gedanken drehten sich um Obi Wan seit sie wieder auf Coruscant waren hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Mace ergriff das Wort und fragte mit dunkler Stimme: „ Laut deinem sehr kurzen Bericht ist der Sith geflohen?“ Anakin schob seine Hände in die weiten Ärmel seiner dunklen Tunika und nickte. „ Wir sind in eine Falle geraten. Es gab keine Chance an den Sith zu kommen.“ Yoda sah den Mann in dunkler Robe und Lockenhaar an und fragte: „ Sehr du dich sorgst um Meister Kenobi Hmmm?“ Anakin schluckte. Was wusste der Rat? Wusste er von ihnen? Wurden sie deswegen nach Utapau gesandt? Wollte der Rat das sie Sterben? Anakin biss sich auf die Zunge und atmete durch. Mace sah zu Yoda und sprach: „ Wir haben den Planeten verloren. Es gab Verluste die uns den Frieden kosten können.“ Anakin verzog sein Gesicht und knurrte: „ Obi Wan liegt schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel und ihr erzählt mir das wir versagt haben? Es war eine Falle und wir konnten nicht machen und euch interessiert nur das der Planet in die Hände der Separatisten fallen könnte ?“ Mace sah Anakin zornig an und zischte:„ War es nicht eure Aufgabe diesen Planeten zu schützen?“ Es sind tausende Einheimische ums Leben gekommen die Stadt ist zerstört. Was Zählt das Leben eines Jedi wenn ihr tausende und den Planeten hättet retten können“?. Mace legte seine Hände in seinen Schoss und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Lichter der Stadt leuchteten hinter dem strengen Meister in der dunklen Nacht auf und hüllte den Saal in ein leichten Gold ton. Anakin atmete tief durch. Es roch nach den Abgasen der Stadt und Leder. Er zwang sich ein Lächeln auf. Seine blauen Augen sahen zu jeden der Ratsmitglieder . Stille lag im Saal. Yoda hob seine Hand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Anakin er brummte mit rauer Stimme: „ Meister Kenobi sein Leben dir verdankt doch Recht du hattest ein Leben für tausende zu tauschen, du nicht hattest hmmm." Leises nicken und zynische blicke. Anakin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wut. Heiße Wut kroch in ihn auf und ließ ihn mit den Gedanken spielen sie alle zu töten. Er hätte ihn am liebsten gesagt ich würde jeden von euch und das ganze Leben im Universum sterben lassen wenn es um Obi Wan ginge. Er hätte ihn am liebsten gesagt das sie nichts wissen bei all ihrer Weisheit. Sie wissen nichts über Gefühle, nichts über liebe sie sitzen da und reden über Regel und Gesetzte. Sie erleben nicht wie all diese Jedi Regeln im Krieg gebrochen werden müssen wie es ist Männer zu verlieren die für einen Krieg Sterben. Erneut atmete er durch. Ein nickten. Anakin sah sich um und flüsterte: „ Ihr habt Recht ich hätte nicht das Leben meines Meisters vorziehen dürfen und den Sith entkommen lassen. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht Recht gehandelt.“ Mace sah zu Yoda das kleine grüne Wesen sah Anakin nachdenklich an und brummte: „ gehen du kannst Ritter Skywalker“. Anakin verneinte sich und verließ zügig den Saal. Seine Schritte hallten im Saal wieder und brachen die bedrückende stille. Er spürte die Blicke des Rats in seinen Nacken. Ein ausatmen als die große Doppel Tür sich hinter ihn schloss. Sein einziger Gedanke . Ich muss zu Obi. Schnell Schritt er den fast leeren Flur entlang. Der Tempel war seit dem der Krieg tobte nur noch von Ratsmitglieder und Padawan Schüler bewohnt. Jeden Tag fielen Klone und Jedi, jeden Tag hatte er Angst. Angst Obi Wan zu verlieren. Langsam wich sein Zorn und wurde von Sorge verdrängt. Er lächelte sein Meister sein Obi Wan. Erneut zwang sich ein Gedanke auf. Obi ging es seit Tagen schlecht und der Rat zwang ihn von einer Mission zur nächsten, zwang ihn als General in einen Krieg zu dienen gegen den sie machtlos erschienen. Der Rat zwang sie als Hüter des Friedens in den Krieg zu ziehen und mit Zerstörung gegen Zerstörung zu kämpfen. Ein schrilles pfeifen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Anakin sah auf eine kleine R3 Einheit die ihn böse an piepste. Anakin sah den kleinen Druiden an und flüsterte: „ Scht.“ Er stand vor dem Krankenflügel. Der Geruch von Kräutern und sterilen Putzmittel kroch ihn in die Nase. Leise schob sich der Jedi durch die große Holztür und stand in einen Chaos von verwundeten und Medizinischen Druiden. Wimmern und schmerzerfüllten stöhnen. Anakin sah sich um. Zwischen blutigen Tüchern und Schalen mit blutigen Wasser lagen zerstörte Rüstungen, Roben und blutige Stiefel. Anakin schlich durch die schmalen Gänge die, die Schlafplatten zu ließen. Ein erleichterndes aufatmen als er Obi Wan erblickte. Der Jedi lag auf einer Schlafplatte. Blass und sein Atem flach. Schnell schob Anakin sich zu Obi Wan sein Platz und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Platte. Der Jedi mit den Kupferhaar öffnete die Augen und flüsterte: „ Anakin.“ Anakin lächelte, Tränen standen in seinen Augen und ergriff Obi Wan seine Hand. Obi Wans Hand war kühl. Die Sommersprossen waren deutlich zu erkennen. Sommersprossen die der Jedi am ganzen Körper hatte. Auf seinem Handrücken waren Einstiche von Nadeln. Der Jedi war in einen langen, weiß Mantel gehüllt und ein Schlauch war mit weißen Pflastern in seiner Nase befestigt. Mit rauer, trockener Stimme flüsterte der ältere Mann: „ Was machst du hier? Was hat der Rat gesagt?“ Anakin schnaufte und antworte: „ Es war eine verdammte falle. Sie haben uns in eine Falle laufen lassen. Der Rat hat es gewusst und nichts unternommen. Ich würde sie am liebsten alle töten. Ich hätte dich fast verloren. Es ist ihnen egal was mit uns passiert, wir sind nur ein Mittel zum Zweck wir sind nichts für sie“. „ Anakin“, Obi Wan seine trocknende Stimme und ein leichtes drücken von seiner Hand die in Anakin seine lag. Der junge Jedi sah in die getrübten Augen seines Meisters. Das strahlen der grünblauen Augen war erloschen. Sein Atem schwer. Anakin streichelte Obi Wan durchs Haar und flüsterte: „ Was soll ich nur ohne dich machen“. Langsam setzte Obi Wan sich auf. Seine Lunge schmerzte und er versuchte ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Erneut blutiger Geschmack der sich auf seine Zunge legte. Er zog Anakin an sich, legte seine Arme um ihn und vergrub seine Nase in die goldenen Locken. Leise flüsterte er: „ Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, du bist alles was mir wichtig ist.“ Anakin begann zu weinen. All seine Angst seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung fielen von ihm ab, in der Umarmung seines Meisters, sein Obi Wan. Der Jedi Meisters Schloss die Augen. Und sackte gegen Anakin. Er hustete und spürte wie sich sein Mund mit dicken Blut fühlte der Geschmack von Eisen. Ein Druide piepte und Unterbach die zwei. Er Ingwer schluckte das Blut herunter und streichelte Anakin über die Wange. Mit belegter Stimme summte er: „Anakin“ . Der junge Mann sah zu dem Druiden und löste sich von Obi Wan. Der Metall Druide sah Anakin an und sagte mit blecherner Stimme: „ Ich würde sie bitten zu gehen, es stehen noch Untersuchungen an“. Anakin verzog sauer das Gesicht und stand auf. Obi Wan legte sich zurück auf die Schlafplatte und schloss die Augen. Der Druide sah Anakin nach bis er aus der Tür war. Anakin rannte durch die Gänge richtig Ratssaal. Vor der Tür stoppte er und sah sich um. Stille nur drückende Stille. Der Jedi atmete durch und riss die Türen auf. Die Mitglieder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Yoda stand von seinem Stuhl mit dem orangenen Stoff auf und Stütz sich auf seinen Stock aus gebogenen Holz. Anakin blickte zu den kleinen groß Meister und sagte: „ Ich bitte euch nicht Meister ich habe gerade gesehen was dieser Krieg verursacht. Die nächste Mission werde ich alleine durchführen. Wenn es meine Schuld ist das der Sith entkommen ist dann ist es meine Pflicht ihn zu finden. Lasst Meister Kenobi sich erholen ihn geht es seit Wochen schlecht.“ Meister Mundi funkelte Anakin zornig an und donnerte mit entsetzter Stimme: „ Was für ein Recht nehmt ihr euch raus Ritter Skywalker. Der Rat beschließt wer zu Mission geschickt wird und wo hin. Meister Kenobi wird seine Zeit bekommen dennoch ist er ein Ritter wie ihr.“ Yoda verzog sauer sein faltiges, grünes Gesicht und brummte: „ So viel Sorge um Obi Wan ihr habt junger Skywalker hmmmm.“ Anakin unterdrückte das Bedürfnis Yoda einfach weg zu treten und zu schreien: „ Die Angst macht mich verrückt.“ Er nickte. Mit zornigen Ton sagte er: „ Er ist mein Mentor ich habe mit ihm so viel Zeit verbracht er ist mir wie ein Bruder. Ich kann nicht zusehen wie ihr ihn in langsam tötet.“ Im Rat wurden Stimmen laut. Anakin legte seine Hand an den Griff seines Lichtschwerts und fauchte: „ Ich werde nicht zulassen das er für meine Fehler noch mehr leiden muss.“ Eine raue Stimme die leise und doch drohen klang: „ Anakin bis du des Wahnsinns?“ Mace sah an Anakin vorbei und blickte auf die geschwächte Gestalt von Obi Wan. Der Kupferhaarige Jedi legte eine Hand auf Anakin seine Schulter und sagte: „ Ich bitte um Vergebung, der Krieg fordert nicht nur Körper auch den Geist eines jeden.“ Anakin entspannte sich unter den leichten Druck auf seiner Schulter und funkelte sauer Yoda an. Der kleine groß Meister mit den langen, spitzen Ohren nickte und sagte: „ Gehen ihr könnt doch folgen es haben wird.“ Anakin drehte sich auf dem Hacken um, sein dunkler Mantel legte sich um ihn. Obi Wan ging langsam hinter Anakin her. Er trug seine Robe. Das braun seines Mantels unterstrich die Blässe seiner Haut. Dunkle Ränder unter seinen trüben Augen. Anakin sprach nicht, ging schnell in richtig ihres Zimmers. Obi Wan spürte wie er Husten musste, spürte wie sich das Blut in seinen Mund sammelte. Schmerzen und das Gefühl zu ersticken. Erneut hustete er. Blut rann ihn aus dem Mund. Wieder Hustete er. Das Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Dicke rote Tropfen. Seine Lunge schnürte sich zu. Schweiß rann ihn von der Stirn. Der Jedi kämpfte um Luft. Sein Körper zitterte. Seine Sicht schien sich zu verzerren. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihn sich das Blut vom Mund zu wischen und an der Wand entlang zu hangeln. Blutige Handabdrücke auf grauen Stein. Vor dem Zimmer hörte er Anakin Fluchen. Obi Wan stopfte das blutige Tuch in seine Gürteltasche und ging in das Zimmer. Anakin sah ihn an und ging auf ihn zu. Langsam legte er seine Arme um ihn und fragte: „ Warum bist du aus dem Krankenflügel?“ Der Ingwer wollte gerade antworten doch seine Sicht wurde schwarz und er brach in Anakins Armen zusammen. Er konnte dumpf die Stimme von Anakin hören und gab nur noch ein leises röcheln von sich. Anakin legte Obi Wan mit Zitternden Armen auf das Bett und streichelte ihn über die Wange. Seine Augen musterten die blutige Tunika. Wut durchströmte ihn. Er gab Obi Wan einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterst: „ Ich verspreche dir, ich werde für dich kämpfen.“ Er verließ das Zimmer und ging Richtung Krankenflügel.  
Obi Wan schreckte hoch. Husten, Blut, schmerzen. Mit feuchten roten Finger zog er das Tuch aus seiner Tasche und spuckte dickes Blut in das Tuch. Der Schmerz zog bis in sein Kopf. Langsam setzte er sich auf und legte sich mit den Rücken an die kühle Wand. Seine Tunika von Schweiß nass. Seine Finger rot und klebend. Seine Angst trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen. Obi Wan starte auf den Blut Fleckt der sich auf dem weißen Stoff Tuch ausbreitete. Wie eine blutige Blume im Schnee. Die Stimme seiner Mutter: „ Dein Vater erlag der roten Blume und dies mein Sohn wird auch dein Schicksal sein.“ Seine Hände zitterten. Es wird sich ausbreiten. Wir die Wurzeln der Blumen die sich über seine Heimat Planeten legten und den Boden bedeckten, wird es seine Lunge zusammen schnüren und ihn das Leben nehmen. Er war zu jung um es zu verstehen doch jetzt wusste er das sein tot nicht aufzuhalten war. Ein Gedanke. Ich kann Anakin nicht verlieren ich kann nicht ohne ihn von der Welt gehen. Er wollte schreien er wollte mit Sachen schmeißen und weinen er wollte nicht ohne sein Schüler ohne sein Geliebten aus dem Leben gehen. Langsam stand er auf . Er musste jetzt zu Anakin er wollte ihn umarmen und ihn Nähe sein. Vergessen dass er ihn bald nie mehr hören, riechen oder schmecken würde. Ihn nie wieder lachen sehen oder ihn spüren. Erneut hustete er, erneut schmeckte er Blut. Seine Sicht färbte sich schwarz seine Lunge schnürte sich zu. Schweiß stand ihn auf der Stirn. Obi Wan versuchte sich am Tisch zu halten. Ein griff in nichts. Das Geräusch von brechenden Glas. Der Jedi stürzte zu Boden. Sein Körper stürzte auf den harte Steinboden des Tempels. Eine gedämpfte Stimme die schrie: „ Obi“. Der Jedi spürte wie sein Atem entwich. Er konnte nicht atmen. Eine dicke, dunkle Decke legte sich über ihn. Als er zu sich kam lag er im Bett. Anakin lag neben ihn und schlief. Der Jedi hörte den so vertrauten Atem seines Freundes und sah sich um. Tränen liefen ihn. Anakin war so in Sorge um ihn das er sich mit dem Rat anlegte. Das ihn jede Konsequenz egal war und er konnte ihn nicht sagen dass er sterben würde, konnte ihn nicht sagen wie viel Angst er hatte, ihn nie mehr zu sehen oder zu spüren. Er konnte ihn nicht mit all dem belasten. Der Krieg zerrte an dem Jungen Mann, die Sorge um ihn. Obi Wan spürte erneut einen Husten Anfall und schwankte in das Bad. Mit einem schmerzenden Husten färbte sich die Toilette rot. Das Wasser färbte sich mit Blut. Tropfen landeten auf den weißen Fliesen. Der Jedi ging auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. Das Gefühl des ersticken ließ ihn keuchen und Husten. Noch mehr Blut drang in einen Schwall aus seinen Mund. Der Schmerz jagte durch ihn und mischte sich mit Panik und blanker Angst. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich am Waschbecken hoch. Überall schien das Blut zu kleben. Das rasseln seines ungleichmäßigen Atem erschien ihn wie schreien. Tränen der Angst, der Verzweiflung. Er fühlte sich alleine. Das warten auf das Ende, das wissen dass er machtlos gegen den Tod war. Das wissen Anakin zurück zu lassen. Wie hätte er ihn sagen können das er sterben wird. Wie hätte er in Anakins Gesicht sehen können und ihn sagen können das er nichts machen könnte, dass es sein Schicksal war. Anakin der ihn so viel gab und für ihn das Universum brennen lassen würde, würde er ihn nur darum bitten. Schwer atmend begann er das Bad von dem Blut zu reinigen, sich sauber zu machen und schwankte zurück zum Bett. Anakin lag da murmelte im schlaf. Obi Wan begann zu frieren und zog die weiße, Düne Decke bis zu sein Kin. Sein Kupfer Bart kratzte an dem leichten Stoff. Ein letzter Blick zu Anakin. Der Mond schob einen blassen Lichtstrahl in das Zimmer und ließ die Wände Silber schimmern. Obi Wan schloss die Augen. Die Wärme von Anakin gab ihn Trost in all seiner Angst. Der Schmerz wurde zu seinen Begleiter in den Schlaf. Obi Wan atmete durch er hoffte den Morgen zu erleben und nicht an einen Schwall aus dicken, dunkelroten Blut zu ersticken.  
Der morgen kam schnell und schob einen hellen Schein aus Licht in das kleine Zimmer mit der noch kleineren Küchenecke und dem eckigen Bad in den die Dusche frei im Raum stand vor dem WC und neben den kleinen, runden Waschbecken. Obi Wan öffnete müde und erschöpft die Augen. Anakin stand in der Küche und sah zornig auf ein InfoPath. Mit Rauer Stimme fragte der Ingwer: „ Ani?“ Anakin sah von dem Platten, schwarzen Path auf zu Obi Wan. In seiner rechten Hand die in einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh steckte hielt er eine Tasse. Der Geruch von Grünen Tee und Melone zog durch den Raum. Anakin ging mit der Tasse zu Obi Wan und setzte sich zu ihm. Obi Wan war blass seine Augen klein und hatten einen beängstigenden grau Schimmer. Anakin lächelte ihn an und fragte: „ wie geht es dir?“ Vorsichtig reichte er den Ingwer die Tasse und ergriff Obi Wans freie Hand. Ein bekanntes Pfeifen. Eine Holo Nachricht. Anakin stand auf und öffnete die. Das Gesicht von Yoda erschien und seine Stimme brummte: „ Im Rat ihr erwartet werden tut Hmmm.“ Damit endete die Nachricht und Anakin sah zu Obi Wan. Der ältere Jedi nahm einen Schluck Tee und setzte sich aufrecht. Das schlucken schmerzte und er stellte die Tasse weg. Anakin schnaufte und zischte: „ Das sind wohl die Folgen die Yoda androhte.“ Obi Wan zog sich an. Seine Lunge krampfte und er Hustete. Der Geschmack von Blut. Mit einen schmerzenden Stöhnen schluckte er die dickflüssige Flüssigkeit runter. Langsam gingen sie zum Rat. Jeder Schritt fiel Obi Wan schwer, verschaffte ihn schmerzen in der Lunge. Anakin sah zu Obi Wan und flüsterte: „ Ich sollte dich in den Krankenflügel bringen und nicht mit dir zu dem Rat der uns irgendwo hin schickt.“ Obi Wan zwang sich zu lächeln und sprach mit gebrochener Stimme: „ Ani mir geht es gut.“ Sein Blick auf die Große Doppeltür die zum Ratssaal führe. Anakin knurrte und ergriff die Hand von Obi Wan. Kalte Finger die sich in seine legten. Anakin hörte den gequälten Atem seines Meisters und gab ihn einen Kuss. Obi Wan seine Lippen waren rau. Seine Wangenknochen deutlich zu erkennen. Seine Haut so hell die dunklen Ringe um seinen Augen ließen ihn fast tot erscheinen. Der Jedi zitterte und flüsterte: „ Mir ist kalt“. Anakin zog den deutlich dünner geworden Mann in eine Umarmung und flüsterst: „ Bei allen Sternen. Wenn wir diesen Krieg überleben möchte ich mit dir aus dem Orden treten. Ich möchte wissen dass es dir gut geht. Ich möchte dich nicht heimlichen lieben und ständig Angst um dich haben.“ Obi Wan sah Anakin an. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Der kupferhaarige Jedi dachte. Es wird nicht von Dauer sein. Ich werde Sterben und dich mit gebrochenen Herzen auf diesen oder einen anderen Planeten zurück lassen. Ich werde dich nie wieder bei mir haben. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Anakin streichelte ihn über die Wange und flüsterte: „ Niemals werde ich dich alleine lassen das habe ich dir versprochen.“ Obi Wan schluckte. Schmerzen zogen durch seinen Hals breiten sich in seiner Lunge aus. Er nickte und sah erneut zur Tür. Anakin öffnete sie und die Zwei traten in den Saal. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Der bohrende Blick von Mace lag fast schon wie ein würgen griff auf Anakin. Yoda blickte Obi Wan an und sprach: „ Ein friedliches Schiff wir geortet haben. Coruscant in Gefahr es geraten kann hmm.“ Obi Wan fragte mit rauer Stimme: „ Was für ein Schiff?“ Mundi setzte sich aufrecht und antworte: „ Einen Sternenzerstörer der Klasse 1 berichteten die Klone. Wir vermuten dass sich der flüchtige Sith dort befindet.“ Anakin verzog zornig sein Gesicht und zischte: „ Ihr vermutet dass der Sith da ist? Ihr wisst es nicht?“ Yoda sah in böse an und sagte: „ Die Dunkle Seite alles vor uns verbirgt.“ Obi Wan seine kalte Hande strich leicht die von Anakin und der junge Jedi atmete durch. Mundi sprach weiter: „ Ihr werdet unverzüglich zu dem Schiff fliegen und den Sith gefangen nehmen.“ Die zwei Jedi verneigen sich und sahen zu Mace. Der strenge Meister sprach: „ Sie werden die Klone von Ritter Kenobi mit nehmen. Cody weiß bescheid.“ Der Rat summte: „ Möge die Macht mit euch sein.  
Die kleinen Sternenjäger rasten in die Lande klappen des riesigen Schiffes das langsam über den Planeten kreuzte. Die Klone blieben in der Nähe des mächtigen Schiffes. Obi Wan und Anakin gingen langsam durch eine Lagerhalle die voll mit Tie- Fliegern stand. Anakin sah sich um und flüsterte: „ Ich spüre keine Präsenz ich spüre nichts. Das Schiff ist wie tot.“ Obi Wan nickte und antworte: „ Wir sollten hoch zur Kommandobrücke.“ Die zwei gingen durch dunkle Gänge und leere räume. Als sie auf der Brücke standen gab es eine Erschütterung. Die Jedi verloren den halt unter den Füßen. Eine Explosion. Anakin ergriff die Hand von Obi Wan. Er zog den keuchenden, Kupferhaarige Jedi hoch. Weitere Explosionen. Der Sternen Zerstörer wurde von einem lauten Knall erschüttert. Der Geruch von Treibstoff lag in der Luft. Funken sprühen, lose Kabel peitschte durch Pfützen aus Treibstoff. Anakin blickte zu Obi Wan. Ein erneuter Knall und das Geräusch von brechenden Stahl. Obi Wan begann zu Husten. Blut legte sich in seiner Hand. Der Jedi ging auf die Knie und schnappte unter schmerzen nach Luft. Ein verängstigten Blick zu Anakin. Der junge Mann starte auf das Blut in der Hand seines Meisters. Der Geruch von Feuer. Anakin kniete sich zu Obi Wan und flüsterte verzweifelt: „ nein“. Obi Wan blickte auf seine Hand erneut hustete er. Dieses Mal spuckte er ein Schwall Blut aus der sich mit dem Treibstoff am Boden mischte. Anakin zog ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und wischte Obi Wan das Blut vom Mund. Der Ingwer zitterte. Ein geröcheltes: „ geh bitte“ . Anakin schüttelte den Kopf und keuchte: „ nein ich gehe nicht ohne dich“. Erneut bebte der Boden Obi Wan hustete wieder. Blut tropfte auf seine Tunika. Anakin konnte seine Tränen nicht stoppen. Langsam legte er seine Stirn an die seines Meisters und flüsterte: „ ich liebe dich“. Obi Wan seine Augen glänzten von Tränen erfüllt. Anakin hielt das blutige Tuch in seiner Hand und flüsterte: „ du kannst nicht verlangen dass ich ohne dich bin“. Obi Wan hustete und das Blut legte sich dick und dunkelrot über Anakin seine Tunika. Der Jedi zitterte. Schmerzen durch zog seine Lunge. Feuer schlug in den Raum. Anakin ergriff Obi Wan seine Hände und schloss die Augen ein leises: „ ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen.“ Obi Wan schloss seine Augen Tränen rannten ihn über die Wangen. Das Schiff erzitterte und das Feuer rollte wie eine heiße Welle in den Raum. Anakin atmete ein. Der Rauch brannte in der Nase die Hitze war unerträglich. Das knacken des Feuers eine Bedrohung. Obi Wan krallte sich an Anakin und keuchte unter Husten: „ ich liebe dich auch.“ Blut rann ihn aus dem Mund und ein letzter Versuch unter den Druck der Hitze zu atmen. Das Schiff begann zu brechen die Decke Stütze ein und schlug in die Flammen. Funken, Hitze. Das Feuer umschloss sie. Ein lautes knallen, Feuer peitschte auf. Ein letzter Blick in Anakin seine blauen Augen. Mit einer Explosion zerfetzte das Schiff zwischen glühenden Sternen.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist meine erste Geschichte hier


End file.
